


What Did You Just Say?

by IzzyDelta



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyDelta/pseuds/IzzyDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias is astounded at a comment that Hollis Mann makes. This is the resulting conversation(s). Maybe a bit OOC. father/son/uncle. Mainly between Hollis Mann and Tobias Fornell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Just Say?

'What did you just say?'I demand of the bitch standing in front of me. 'I hope I didn't hear what I just thought I heard?'

'Depends.' She replies calmly. Seriously? I thought does nothing trouble her? I shake my heard inwardly. 'I heard "that DiNozzo…' I only mispronounce his name to wind him up, even though it is the proper Italian pronunciation.

'Shouldn't be around Jethro.''Yep.' Man I just want to punch her snug face, she better be glad that I was brought up too well. 'At least that was the gist of the comment.' I try to take a calming deep breath. I try again… and third time and fourth and a fifth and well you get the idea and what was I saying about being well brought up?

'You haven't seen Jethro without Tony being nearby have you? or at least around and safe?'

'Of course I have.' She retorts but hesitates. 'Well maybe not away.' I half want to tell her many, many stories. Ones where we at the FBI have borrowed DiNozzo for undercover ops because he's not good, he is a damn god when it comes to donning a mask and being someone else. I really do not want to meet the bastards who made him able to do that. I believe I would be haunting a jail cell for the rest of my life, very probably with Jethro by my side.

'So I take it, you haven't seen him when he's missing undercover or when he's been kidnapped?'

'No.' She replies carefully. I nod knowingly, purposely to irritate her of course; how could I not? I became really smug internally.

'Have you seen him when he's been on a case with missing kids or on a case where kids in general have been hurt?'

'I've looked after him after such cases.' She replies haughtily. Man I really want to punch her in that smart mouth. Time to wipe that smile off her face.

'Well times those cases by about a billion and you've got a Leroy Jethro Gibbs who's on a case when Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is missing, been hurt or otherwise not under the purview of afore mentioned lead agent.' I want to add that SecDef and other leading personages of capitol hill, not so sure about POTUS, but I wouldn't be surprised if he would, avoid the bull that is Leroy Jethro Gibbs when Anthony DiNozzo is hurt, injured or missing. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if POTUS had ordered someone to break into DiNozzo's place and somehow inject the boy with a tracker device that is monitored by it's own satellite. I'm not sure whether Gibbs would like that though. Could be useful but it's probably not worth the risk. Not to mention DiNozzo himself would have something to say on the matter. And nothing good. But anyway back to the bitch in question. What the hell does Jethro see in her? Reluctantly, I tune back into the conversation.

'What?' I say annoyed at myself for losing myself in my head.

'But isn't DiNozzo too reliant on Jethro?' The bitch asks. I'm not sure whether it's curiousity or that she's looking to get rid of the agent in question.

'I wouldn't say Tony is reliant on Jethro.' I say carefully, uncharacteristically being careful of my words, 'I mean he can live without the man. But they both choose not to. Jethro doesn't know it but he needs Tony.' The bitch snorts.

'He doesn't-'

'He does.' I counter 'Tony isn't a replacement of Kelly but if they (I mean Tony and Kelly of course) had met then Tony would have been such a big brother to her. Scaring off inappropriate boys, hell boys in general, and he'd have been there if Kelly had people hurting her, emotionally, physically or mentally or if she'd had a bad break up. Tony would have been there ready to threaten the boy who'd broken her heart.' I pause. 'Get my drift yet?' She stares at me.

'What are you trying to say?' She asks blandly. Really? I think can she really be that clueless? Clearly she can.

'That Tony is the son that Jethro never had. And Jethro is the father that Tony should have had.' I pause. 'But if you ever repeat that I will not only deny every word but claim slander. And sue you for it.' She stares at me. I smirk, just to annoy her of course. I must have really pissed her off, because as soon as my smirk stopped growing she was heading up the stairs and out of Jethro's house. Sorry, did I forget to mention that we had both been talking to Jethro in his basement before he had to talk a call privately? Whoops. The insult must have made it slip my mind. But anyway, it was just my luck, with as soon as she left Tony and Jethro come down.

'She flew out of here like a bat out of hell.' Tony comments.

'What did you do to Hollis, Tobias?' Jethro asks dryly. With a hint on amusement, I'm sure I can see amusement in his features, unlike his boy who has open amusement written all over him as he sits on his stair. I pretend to take offence.

'Why do you think it was me?'

'You were the only one down here Toby.' Tony points out.

'Yes thank you Mr Obvious.' I remark wryly.

'Well it can't have been me, I was upstairs and Tony had only just got here.' I pull a face at him.

'SheinsultedTony.' I mutter under my breath.

'She what?' Tony laughs at my obvious discomfort.

'Speak clearly, Tobias.' Yes, there is definitely amusement there.

'She insulted Tony and you.'

'Really?' Tony drawls, like I knew he would. And like I knew Jethro would, he tenses.

'Tony, go upstairs.' '

Why?' The boy protests.

'The food will be here soon.'

'I'm staying here.' He states looking every inch a stubborn child and not a federal agent. 'And we didn't order in.'

'Tony.'

'Gibbs, I'm a big boy I'm sure I can handle any insult Hollis Mann throws at me.' Tony's expression changes from stubborn to the puppy dog eyes that we all know means the indomitable Leroy Jethro Gibbs will fold at. More powerful that Sciuto's this set, good thing Tony keeps them out of the office, I hope.

'Fine.' He huffs. Turning his (full) attention to me. 'What did she say?'

'It wasn't all that vicious just hurtful.' Delaying tactics, why? Why did I pull that out? Why? Not good Tobias, way to go, bait the papa bear why don't you.

'Toby?' Tony has snuck down the stairs to be sitting right behind me.

'Tony.' Gibbs beckons him further into the basement. Either to stop himself from heading after Hollis and punching her or to stop Tony from running. Not sure could be both or could be neither. This time the youngster obeys. 'Tobias.'

'She basically asked why Tony spent so much time here. and that he is a' I hesitate. Gibbs growls. I sigh heavily and grab the handy jar of bourbon that I had pretty much forgotten and downs it. Get it out quickly Tobias, like a band aid. 'She said Tony was a clingy, bratty, spoilt child who needs to learn about personal space and should be sent to the other side country or further.' I pause. 'That last bit was implied rather than said.' I add quickly. Silence reigns supreme in the basement. I fight the urge to sprint out of the basement.

'Don't shoot the messenger Dad.' The quiet voice surprises both of us. 'He defended us.' As the words sink in I get a second surprise. Damn! I wish I hadn't downed that bourbon now.

'Dad?' I splutter.

'Barely anyone knows this but I adopted him while he was at RIMA.'

'Take the secret to my grave.'

'Don't want Jen to know.'

'Then don't tell her.' I state blandly, as it was obvious, which it is.

'So, Toby, what did you want to give my glorious daddy?' Tony tone had gone simpering earning himself a swat to the back of the head and the subsequent easing of tension from the elder man. Tony grins and heads back to the stairs. Jethro grins back before throwing his head back and giving a bark of laughter. Tony and I trade grins. I hand over the large brown envelope that had sat by me the entire time Hollis Mann and I had our little argument and which I hadn't been able to give him before his VIP (very important phone-call).

'Staying for dinner?' Tony asks. 'I'm cooking. Authentic Italian.' I hesitate. 'Come on.' He wheedles. 'Uncle Toby.' I freeze and turn to look at him sitting back on his step.

'Uncle?' I repeat uncertain I've heard right. Tony grins, one of his true smiles, one that you know is sincere, and nods.

'Uncle?' I repeat turning back to Jethro. 'Yeah Tobias.' He picks up a chisel and checks it for sharpness.

'You did steal my wife, kinda makes ya family.' It's my turn to let out a bark of laughter.

'Sure Tony. I'll even help.' Another true but smaller smiles spreads across Tony's face as we rise and head into the kitchen leaving the self proclaimed bastard in his basement.

'Thanks Tobias.' Tony speaks really quietly and if I wasn't right next to him I would have said that he didn't say anything.

'For standing up for us I mean.' I knew it would hit the poor boy's insecurities. I sigh and draw him into a full blown hug. I even ruffle his hair eliciting a protest from him.

'Not the hair.' He squawks.

'No problem kid.' I whisper into his ear. 'It's what you do for family.' Tony pulls back and searches my eyes. I pour all my sincerity and love into them. He gives me another small, true smile and initiates a hug of his own. I grin broadly.

'Family.' He murmurs really quietly. I mean REALLY quiet. I could barely hear him even through I was right next to him

'Family.' I repeat. 'That's what you are.' Tony pulls away and we head into the kitchen. 'So, what do you want me to do?' Tony laughs at the subject and I grin. I think Hollis Mann is getting the boot from that relationship, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on NFA random pairings generator.   
> Part of a series of oneshot prompts.  
> Previously posted on Fanfiction.


End file.
